


[podfic] The Witcher Wolf

by Annapods



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Better Communication, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Whump, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It’s been two weeks since Geralt shouted Jaskier away from him on that mountain and Jaskier has been handling it like a champ by forlornly wandering alone in the wilderness with his lute. When he (literally) stumbles across an injured white wolf he decides to take a chance and see if he can help it, appreciating the irony of the situation but not quite realizing why it is that the wolf’s golden eyes look exactly like his Witcher’s...01:26:30 :: Written byIm_fairly_witty.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	[podfic] The Witcher Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Witcher Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551325) by [im_fairly_witty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_fairly_witty/pseuds/im_fairly_witty). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/witcher-the-witcher-wolf):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16012oxuLZ2N-4w1Seno2JlRa7ktnERZD/view?usp=sharing):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Im_fairly_witty for giving me permission to record this work!

**Additional credits:**  


* [lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna and Annapods

**Content notes:**  
I cant remember anything rn but please let me know if I forgot something.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
